1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method.
2. Related Art
The ink jet recording method is a method for printing performed by ejecting droplets of an ink onto a recording medium, such as a paper sheet, from an ink jet head. The ink jet recording method is being innovatively developed and increasingly applied to high-resolution image recording (printing), which has been performed by photo printing and offset printing.
In one of the ink jet recording methods, a line head including ink nozzles arranged in a line ejects droplets of an ink onto a recording paper being transported at a speed corresponding to the ejection speed and volume of ink droplets. For example, JP-A-2002-103638 discloses a recording method using an ink jet printer including a recording head having ink nozzles through which an ink is ejected. This recording head is a line head in which lines of ink nozzles are arranged for respective color inks and extend in a direction perpendicular to the direction in which the recording medium is transported. The nozzle lines have spaces in the recording medium-transport direction between each color, and the nozzle lines for the respective color inks are arranged in the recording medium-transport direction in such a manner that the hue of the color ink at the upstream side of the transport direction is lighter than that of the downstream side.
The present inventors however found that this ink jet recording method causes color bleeding when at least two color inks are deposited on a recording medium in such a manner that one color ink overlies another.
This color bleeding is a phenomenon in which adjacent different colors become indistinct, and is caused by the different colors spreading into each other to be mixed at the boundary between the different colors.